Tutorial: Movement
Moving as Infantry On Foot * Keep your gun down (Double-Tap CTRL). * Go into combat-pace (Double-Tap C) * Call out if you need a Stamina Break. * Stay of to the side of Roads, so Vehicles and Armor can pass between you. ** Never dig a Trench in the Road if you have vehicles that might need to advance along there. * Try and always be aware of nearby cover, in case you need it! * 360° Security. You are never as save from a Russian with an RPK as you seem to think. * Don't sprint unless you need to. Stamina is a non-infinite currency. With a Vehicle * If you are in a Convoy, ask the following: ** Which position is our Vehicle in. ( Order of March ) ** Is there a Speed-Limit. * Do not get too close to other friendly vehicles, ArmA likes to make them dance and you don't want to be there when that happens * Wait for the vehicle to come to a full standstill. If the SL says dismount, wait for the Driver to give his ok. Otherwise you might get squished. * Do not dismount unless you are told to dismount. * Storeing things in the cars is possible, but also remember to take stuff out if you might leave the vehicle behind. * Remember, sometimes you are armored but not immortal, so don't think you'll live through big hits. * Do not park vehicles in the middle of the Road. Roads are reserved for moving vehicles, park to either side and keep a path clear in the middle. With Armor * If you are advancing together with an Armored Asset like an APC or Tank, try to not do the following: ** Go off road through a forest, yes they can run over trees, but it slows them down massively. ** Cross a river you have to swim through - they are multiple dozen tons of steel. Most of them don't float. ** Expect them to charge in first. Yes they are a tank. But it only takes one good RPG to end them. * The best way to guard armor is to either side of it. Form a line along the sides of Tank, with a small safety distance between them and you. They'll be cool with that. * First and most important rule is: Do not stand in their way. ** If Knight is moving with you, stand clear of them, give them a good few paces of maneuver space. *** Every now and then Tanks Breakdance - don't ever ask a TUSK for a dance, it's not very good and will step on your skull and squish it to paste by accident. ** Do not stand in front or behind them, so they can advance, retreat and fire their main cannon without injuring your. ** Tanks WILL squish you if you stand in their way and it is your fault if that happens. ** If you think the Driver can see you: No. ** If you think the Commander can see you: No. ** If you think the Tank care for your life and will go out of it's way to preserve it: No. * If you are on OW and a friendly MBT rolls up behind you, try and clear their over pressure zone. (The areas around the Barrel) It's probably easier for you to scoot over a few meters then it is for them.